Bionic Woman: Deadly Music
"Deadly Music" is the seventeenth episode of season three of the sci-fi/action series The Bionic Woman and the fifty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tom Connors, III with a script written by Lionel E. Siegel and Conner Everts. It first aired on NBC on February 18th, 1978. In addition to the main cast, this episode also features guest appearances by Frank Converse as Jed Kimball, Henry Darrow as Anton Dasovic and Chip Lucia as Ritter. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * The Bionic Woman was created for television by Kenneth Johnson. * This episode is production code number 47452. * "Deadly Music" redirects to this page. * This episode is the fifth and last episode on disc four of the Bionic Woman: Season 3 DVD collection. The collection was produced by Universal Studios and released in Region 1 format on October 4th, 2011. * This is the seventeenth episode of The Bionic Woman to air on NBC. It aired during the Spring half of the season. * Actor Martin E. Brooks is credited in this episode in the role of Doctor Rudy Wells, but the character does not actually make an appearance. * Director Tom Connors is credited as Tom Connors III in this episode. * The underwater sequences for this episode were directed by Bruce L. Shurley. * Actor Charles Lucia is credited as Chip Lucia in this episode. * Actor Gregory J. Barnett is credited as Greg Barnett in this episode. Allusions * Bloopers .]] * The diver reports that one of the detector units is operational, yet two assembled units are clearly visible, and the tech-diver had been shown to have calibrated two of the units with his belt-mounted device and curly-cord. Share TV.com; The Bionic Woman, "Deadly Music"; Mistakes/Goofs. * Jaime and the divers are communicating whilst underwater but that would not be possible as their breathing apparatus is a tube they have in their mouth (i.e. so they could not even move their lips to speak, let alone the fact they are underwater and could not do so). * When Jaime fights a shark with a metal pole, there is a yellow rope tied around the shark's tail fin. * Visible emulsion-film glitch/splice in the supposedly live-video footage of the first shark-attack on diver wearing the miniature transponder. Obviously 35mm stock-footage of swimming sharks being displayed on a TV monitor. Quotes * Jaime Sommers: You know what I'd love? I would love it if we could both talk about the same thing at the same time. * Jed Kimball: Oh, yeah. * Jaime Sommers: Okay? * Jed Kimball: Yeah. * Jaime Sommers: Alright. * Jed Kimball: Alright. Now... * Jaime and Jed: ...about this weekend .... * Jaime Sommers: If anything funky happens down there... * Jed Kimball: What? .... * Oscar Goldman: Here's the setup. Somebody is trying to prevent us from testing our new submarine detector device. One of the divers quit this morning because of so-called 'accidents,' and the other two are about to. Jaime, you're going to be diving in several hundred feet of water. You're going to have to be checked out on your safety techniques. We've got to get those devices planted and checked—it's very important to us. And besides, if you, a beautiful, frail young woman is ready to go down there after what's happened, I'm counting on the men's macho to keep them from backing out. * Jaime Sommers: I thought... uhh... chauvinism was a thing of the past. See also External Links * * * * * * "Deadly Music" at the Bionic Wiki References ---- Category:1978/Episodes Category:February, 1978/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories